Fake Truth
by J.C. the Wabbit
Summary: Is the action really over after the movie? For those of you who were upset that a certain blonde rabbit didn't make an appearance in the movie, I thought I'd write this story. Please R&R!
1. Normal Life?

Of course I don't own any of the Looney Tunes characters, they're all a property of WB.

This is my first fanfic so go easy on the reviews. But that doesn't mean don't write them! Question: Can you tell me where I spoofed the title of the story from?

**A Normal Life?**

            In the bunny home all was quiet. From the bedroom came Mrs. Lola Bunny in her bathrobe. She went to the kitchen to put on the coffee machine. As she passed the living room the stereo made a strange sound. Then she heard Bugs getting up from bed and heading into the shower so she said, "Radio silence! Wait 'till he's gone." Then the stereo turned off. "Who were you talking to?" asked Bugs as he left the bathroom. "Nobody, just talking to myself" replied Lola as she went inside the bathroom to take a shower. "Right" said Bugs somewhat puzzled.

            Bugs got dressed and drank a cup of coffee. He went inside the bathroom and flushed the toilet. Lola screamed as she was hit with boiling water.

"Ahhhh! Bugs!"

"I love doing that"

"When I get out of here you better watch out!"

"Sorry sweetie but I gotta go to work."

"But, you already finished filming that movie with Daffy."

"True but there's a merchandising meeting and other stuff I have to take care of. But don't worry. When I get home I'm taking you to dinner."

"Sounds great."

"Bye Lo"

"Bye Bugs"

He kissed her goodbye and left the borrow.

            After Lola got dressed, she went to the stereo. "Alright, receive transmission," she said to the stereo. Then the CD changer came out to reveal a projector. It flashed a hologram in the air and the image was that of an old man in a suit. "You rang boss?" asked Lola.

"Agent Bunny, you have an assignment."

"Well it's about time. How long was it going to take until you gave me my first assignment?"

"You already had an assignment, to protect Bugs Bunny."

"That's not really an assignment. I've been protecting Bugs since I married him. I joined the force after that!"

"Anyways, for your 'first' mission, you have to recover the pieces of the Blue Monkey Diamond. Acme is on the loose and our sources say that he is going to get the pieces of the diamond to change himself back."

"How could you guys let a monkey escape?"

"He got away in the confusion when Bugs and Daffy crashed the spaceship into the ACME building."

"Figures. So you need me to recover the remains of diamond before Acme and his henchmen do."

"Precisely. It's a routine recovery job. I don't think you'll encounter any problems. Good luck agent."

            The image disappeared. Lola went into a secret door in a wall. She climbed down into a secret lair. She got dressed into her black leather suit with silver belt. She also had gray boots, gloves, and straps for her gun. She also had a special gadget on her head that was a communicator with a transmitter and a scanner.

            She got into a small spaceship and started the engine. She activated the runway that ran straight through the ground and opened upward. She zoomed at high speeds down the runway and blasted off into the darkness of space.


	2. Not so Easy

Not so easy    

Lola's ship arrived at the site of the explosion. She placed her ship on autopilot and flew out of the ship with her jetpack. She used her scanner to detect the pieces of the diamond. She used a metal canister to gather the pieces.

"So far so good."

Then her scanner started picked up a strange signal. "I wonder what that could be out here in the middle of nowhere," she asked herself. She turned around and saw a small Martian ship. Her communicator received a message from the ship.

"Greetings earth rodent. I represent the interests of the acme chairman. Now if you would just hand over the diamond or be blown into three trillion micro cells," said Marvin the Martian.

"Excuse me, eight ball. I didn't hear you say please. Acme better get used to picking ticks out of his furry behind because that's how he's going to stay!"

"I warn you earth creature, do not test my patience!"

 "I'll tell you what, if you want this diamond so much, come and get it!" Lola fired on the ship with her ray gun.

"Why do these earthlings always want to do things the hard way?" said Marvin as he fired on her.

            Lola was quick and took out the ship's gun with a blast from her ray gun. "Now she got me very angry! Very angry indeed!" yelled Marvin as he called for backup. Then a huge fleet of Martian ships appeared on the scene.

"**YIPE!** Houston we have a problem."

Meanwhile, back on earth…

            Bugs just arrived home with a bouquet of flowers. "Hello? Lola? Where are you?" He searched the whole house but couldn't find a thing. "That's strange. She didn't tell me she was going out. She didn't even leave a note. I wonder…"

Back in space…

 Lola retreated back to her ship and began to fire on the fleet. But, the fleet was too strong for her to handle so she had no choice but to retreat back to earth. However, the entire Martian fleet was in hot pursuit.

            She then took evasive maneuvers. She was racing the fleet into the earth's atmosphere when she was shot.

"Computer, send emergency transmission to all agents."

_"Please leave your message after the beep. BEEP."_

(Note: the italics are the computer's lines)

Return to earth…

            Bugs was going to call Lola's cell phone when the stereo came to life. The CD changer popped out and revealed the hologram. "I don't remember that feature."

_"Urgent message from Agent Bunny."_

"Agent Bunny?"

            A holographic image of Lola in her ship appeared. She said…

"Mayday! SOS! The Martians are on my tail and closing in! –static- I'm hit and entering the atmosphere out of control! Please! I need back up! Acme is back! He wants the blue –static- can anyone help me?" then there was nothing but static.

"Transmission lost" 

"Lola? A spy? Martians? Acme?" said a shocked Bugs, "I have no clue what is going on here but one thing is for sure, she's in trouble and I gotta help her!"

            Bugs then dialed his old pal, DJ.


	3. Getting Help

Getting Help 

"What are you talking about Bugs?" asked DJ.

"Lola is in trouble and I need your help," said Bugs

"What can I do to help, go to a family counselor or something, wait a minute I got an incoming message," then DJ saw Lola's transmission, "oh, I see what you mean."

"Where can I find her? I need to do something!"

"Hold on I got another message"

            The Boss appeared on DJ's screen. (Note: DJ became an official spy after the whole Blue Monkey bit.)(Another note: the screen is behind the painting of DJ's dad, Damien Drake.) "All agents, emergency meeting at HQ, ASAP. Most preferably NOW!"

"Listen Bugs, I gotta go to HQ they're probably going to talk about the emergency."

"Well I'm coming wit ya!"

"No can do, I'll probably lose my job!"

"Ah come on, I have to help Lola!"

"Fine then, but you owe me big time!"

Back up in space…

            Lola's ship was entering the atmosphere. The wings were on fire and the ship was going out of control. "Come on come on! You piece of junk!"

_"There is no need for insults!"_

"Pull up you bucket of bolts!"

_"Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me."_

"If you don't help me out we're both goners and **you'll** be nothing but scrap metal!"

_"True, but I can't do anything, my navigating system is fried!"_

"Oh perfect! Ahhh!"

            The computer short-circuited and caught on fire. There was complete chaos in the ship. "Time deliver the final blow," said Marvin, "fire!" Marvin's fleet fired at once on the tiny ship. A ray of light and then the ship exploded in a blast. When the fire cleared, there was nothing but debris. "Success."

At the Top Secret Head Quarters…

            Bugs and DJ arrive at the hall. Then the Boss (in the flesh) addresses the agents, "Ladies and Gentlemen we have a situation. One of our own agents has reported that Acme is on the attack. Our experts have pinpointed her location and…" An agent in a white lab coat whispers something into his ear. "I have just been informed that Agent Bunny's ship was destroyed."

"WHAT!" yelled Bugs.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here in this place I can't tell you what it's called."

"I'm Bugs Bunny"

His eyes narrowed, "Oh crud. You're her hubby."

"Yeah I am. Please! Tell me, is she alive?"

"I don't know. After the ship exploded, we lost contact with the ship."

"But, there is a chance that she's still alive, right?"

"There is a chance."

"Where did the ship blow up?"

"It blew up over the continent of Africa."

"Well what are ya waiting for? Send a rescue squad or something!"

"Well, does anyone here want to volunteer for a rescue mission?"

            Then all of the agents started giving excuses. "Eh, sorry boss I got to go to my dentist's appointment." "I have to go to a PTA meeting." "I'm retired." Then all of the agents zoomed out of the hall.

"I just can't find good help these days. Don't they realize that the earth is in danger (sigh), again," said the Boss.

"I volunteer," said Bugs.

"I'll help him," said DJ.

"Do what you want, I'm to old for this," answered a distressed Boss.

Back in space, no wait, make that…

In the skies over Africa, in Marvin's ship…

            "Alright, scan the debris for the Blue Monkey Diamond or at least for the rabbit's remains," commanded Marvin to the green bird-like Martian. It did just as it was told. "Status report," the Martian gave Marvin a slip of paper, "NOTHING? Not even a spec of the diamond? Or a mammalian cell?" the Martian shook his head, "Drat. Acme isn't going to like this."

In a dark part of the African jungle…

            There is a small charred up pod steaming on the jungle grounds. There is a path of run-over trees and upturned earth behind it. This pod had crashed into a huge rock. Inside a certain rabbit was regaining consciousness. "Uh, where am I? I must have crashed somewhere. Hey whatever happened to the air-AAAHHH!" The air bag had activated, suffocating Lola. She grabbed the nearest object and started jabbing the bag until it popped. "Stupid air-bag."

            She climbed out of the pod and looked around. "Easy mission, huh? Yeah Right!" She then tried using her communicator. "Busted," she said, "I wonder if my transmission was received. Even if they did get it, knowing by how dependable the force is, I'm going to be here for a while." She suddenly came to a realization, "OH NO! I have a date with Bugs tonight! Now he's going to realize I'm missing! My secret is in jeopardy! But wait…At least someone will know that I'm missing. And knowing my baby, he won't give up till he finds me."

            She waited for a while. The sky grew dark and the sounds of the animals filled the night. "There's no use in trying to find my way. I could be in any jungle on the planet." Then a small lizard was passing by her. "Hey mac, can you tell me where I am?" The lizard looked at her then got into a punk costume and started playing an air-guitar and singing,

"Welcome to the jungle! Welcome to the jungle! Ahhhhh!"

"O.K. I already figured that out, but which jungle?"

"The African jungle! The African jungle! Ahhhh!" he began to dance away.

"Hey wait can you tell me where I can find the nearest town?"

"Yiii! Yiii! Yiii! Yiii! Ahhh! Jungle!" he was completely out of her sight. She just looks in his direction, with a puzzled/disturbed look on her face.

"Hmm, interesting local. Well at least I know I'm in Africa-yawns -I should get some sleep."

            She climbs into the pod and goes to sleep. Little did she know that there were two curious characters just outside her escape pod.


	4. Bundle of Joy

Bundle of Joy 

            The pair of gorillas had come across the pod. The female gorilla said, "Oh Gruesome darling! Do you think the heavens has sent us this egg?" "BLAAH!" he replied. She took a look inside and saw Lola. "Oh My! A daughter! I've always wanted a baby girl! She's so precious!" Mrs. Gorilla said. Then Gruesome took a look inside and was stunned by something else. He saw the canister containing the pieces Blue Monkey Diamond. Then dollar signs flashed in his eyes, "Bling! Bling! I hit the jackpot!"

            Mrs. Gorilla reached inside the pod and pulled out a still sleeping Lola. In the process, Lola's communicator fell of her head and broke. Mr. Gorilla reached for the canister. Then the pair of gorillas left for home.

Meanwhile, Inside HQ…

            "Alright Bugs, spy mission requires spy gear," said DJ as he revealed a small remote. A door opened and revealed a garage containing a wide variety of cars.

"(Whistles) Nice wheels, doc"

The Boss suddenly appears in a screen behind them, "Sorry boys, but you can't use those spy cars. We're currently on a budget, and with your reckless driving DJ, I won't risk it. Your just going to have to make due with a plane ride to Africa, that's all we can do." Then he disappeared from the screen.

"Well at least I didn't get a pay-cut."

The Boss reappeared on the screen, "Oh by the way DJ, I'm cutting your pay in half."

"Darn," DJ muttered.

"Spoke to soon, doc?" Bugs chuckled.

"Let's just get to Africa already!"

In the Gorilla's home…

            When Lola awoke, she found herself in a crib. Mrs. Gorilla had dressed her in a pink dress, a bib, and a pink bow on her head. "What's going on!" she asked, " Why am I dressed like a baby!"."Why you're my baby!" answered Mrs. Gorilla.

"Baby! I'm not your baby!"

"Don't talk like that to me young lady!"

"You don't understand, I'm not your baby! We're not even the same species!"

"My Baby doesn't love me!" cried Mrs. Gorilla.

"No. You're not getting my sympathy!"

She continues to cry, only louder.

"I'm not listening!" said Lola as she covered her ears and looked away.

She cries so loud that it's ear splitting.

"I give, I give! O.K. Stop crying! I'm sorry…mother."

Then Mrs. Gorilla hugs Lola very tightly.

"I have a baby girl!"

"Ma! -gasp- Ma! You got my –gasp- spinal cord!"

            Mr. Gorilla had been staring into the canister. He's been concocting ways to make some cash. _Maybe the pawnshops, sell it to a jeweler, or auction it off. Hmm…_

            Then Lola noticed him with the canister.

"Hey! Give me that!"

"No way"

"Mom! Daddy won't give me my toy!" she cried.

"Now Gruesome, give the girl her toy." Responded Mrs. Gorilla.

"This isn't a toy!"

Lola began to cry and have a fit.

"I want my toy! Give me my toy! Mommy, make him give me my toy!"

"I'll give you your toy!" said Mr. Gorilla as he was about to smash her with the canister. Then in a flash, Mrs. Gorilla gave him a right hook.

"DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO HIT HER AGAIN!"

"Oh my! Thank you mommy! You're so funny! You make daddy go fly like a birdie!" giggled Lola.

"Here you go sweetie," said Mrs. Gorilla as she handed Lola the canister, "if he ever tries something like that, just give me a yell."

"Thank you mommy, I will!"


	5. The Chase

The Chase 

Upon arrival in Africa, Bugs and DJ went to rent a car.

"In dese here tough conditions were gonna need a tough car," said Bugs looking at the available vehicles.

"Yeah, I wanna ride in style. How about that SUV?"

"Eh, not to shabby, doc."

"We'll take it. I'll pay the deposit using my special credit card. For emergencies only."

"What's so special about it?"

"All payments go directly to the force, since this is an emergency situation."

"I dunno about dat."

"Don't fret. Let's get to our mission shall we?"

Meanwhile…

            Gruesome had been trying to get that canister away from Lola but Mrs. Gorilla would always clobber him if he got rough. He knew that in order to get that canister, he had to get Lola alone somehow.

"Um, dear?" said Gruesome

"Yes Gruesome?" said Mrs. Gorilla sternly.

"I want to apologize for the way I have been acting. I want to make it up to you."

"Oh Gruesome! I'm happy to hear that!"

"I think I should take the girl out for a walk or something. You know. A father-daughter bonding thing."

"Wonderful idea!"

Lola had been overhearing the conversation and thought:

"My instincts tell me he isn't up to any good. I'll keep my eyes open for him."

Gruesome took Lola out of the crib and walked out the home, forcing a smile, due to the fact that Mrs. Gorilla was watching his every move. All the while Lola was hanging on to the canister. When he was out of range, he grabbed Lola's arm fiercely and dragged her deeper into the forest. Then when he felt he was out of an earshot, he made a grab for the canister.

"Oh no you don't!" said Lola as she reacted in a flash by whacking him with the canister. He began to see little Tweety birds fly around his head.

"I tawt I taw a big gowilla!"

Lola made a run for it. Gruesome shook out of his daze and gave chase. They ran through streams, climbed trees, and ran up hills. Then before she knew it, she ran up to the edge of a cliff and stopped soon enough to see the bottom (without falling).

Gruesome was catching up, running at full speed with rage in his eyes. Lola did a spin change into a bullfighter's outfit, complete with cape. He charged straight at her. She swung her cape causing him to run straight off the cliff. When he noticed that there was no more ground, he stopped and looked down. He savored his last bit of dignity and waved goodbye just as he plummeted to the ground.

"Ouch! That's gonna leave a mark!" said Lola as she spin changed into her spy outfit. "That takes care of him. Hey! I can see everything from up here!" she looked around and spotted a village. "Civilization! Surely someone there can help me out." She said as she began to climb down the cliff (The safe way) and head towards the settlement.  


	6. Trouble Brewin'

Trouble Brewin' 

Somewhere in the Africa…

"Where could she be?" wondered Bugs.

"Africa's a pretty big place. Where to start, where to start…" DJ looked at the map in his palm pilot, "according to this map, she crashed somewhere in this vicinity. We should probably search in this area."

"OK doc. Just do me the favor of watching where you go."

"Please, I'm a pro, I can handle this"

"Right" he answered sarcastically.

In another part of Africa…(But not too far)

            Lola had been walking towards that settlement she had seen before. It was a typical African village, but something seemed amiss. She approached the village and found it to be destroyed and deserted. "Looks like a tornado past through here. Are there tornados in Africa? Hmm…" said Lola aloud as she wandered through the village.

            In the jungle near the village, there was a monkey wearing a safari hat and thick glasses with tape holding them together. Yes this primate is none other than…the ACME CHAIRMAN! (Dun, Dun, Dun!)

            He was with a few of his henchmen and his fiercest operative, Taz. At the moment, Acme was receiving a transmission from Marvin the Martian. "Marvin the Martian, when will you be bringing my diamond?" asked Acme.

"I'm sorry, master, but I have not acquired the diamond."

"WHAT!"

"You see, it was that rabbit."

"Bugs?"

"No, I believe it was Lola."

"Lola! Well, what did she do?"

Then Marvin explained what happened.

"I believe that she escaped from the ship before I blew it up. My scanners pick up a hint of the diamond near your present location."

"Excellent, Send me the coordinates and I'll handle this, personally."

Meanwhile…

"I told you we shoulda took dat left turn at Albuquerque!" said Bugs.

"This isn't the time for that!" snapped DJ.

"You could at least have a sense of humor."

"How could you have humor at a time like this?"

"First of all, I'm a toon, it's in my nature. Second, I'm confident that Lola is alive. I have a feeling in my heart that tells me she's OK. But, my mind keeps giving my doubts. So I try to block those thoughts with humor."

" I'll take your word for it," he then notice a strange looking object, "hey, check out the baked potato." He drove towards it. It was Lola's burned up escape pod. They got out of the car and investigated. DJ approached it and examined it.

"This is one of ours. I think it's an escape pod from her ship."

They entered it, but as we know, Lola wasn't there. However, they did notice her broken communicator.

"Lola's alive!"

"I told ya, so. That girl is one tough mmm…" said Bugs as he smiled slyly.

"I get your drift." Answered a perturbed DJ.

"Well she couldn't have gone far! Let's look around!" said Bugs as he snapped out of it.

They climbed back into the car and drove deeper into the jungle.


	7. Lola, I presume?

Don't you just hate writer's block?

**Lola, I presume?**

In the sort-of-deserted village…

Lola had been looking around, trying to find some form of life. But then the silence of the village was broken by a ferocious sound. The tornado was in sight and it approached her. Then it slowed and stopped to reveal a hungry Taz. Not to far behind him came Acme and his henchmen. "This can't be good."

Acme arrived on the scene, panting for breath.

"Ms. Lola -huff- I presume -puff-."

"That's Mrs. Lola to you!"

"Whatever. I believe -huff- you have -puff- my diamond. You will hand -huff- it over before -puff- I make Taz eat you."

"Your diamond? Please! Your in no position to threaten me."

"Oh really! Go Taz!"

Taz then went on the attack. Lola made a run for it.

"After her!"

Back to Bugs and DJ,

"Doc, look out for that…!"

CRASH!

"…Rock."

"Holy smokes that rock went right out in front of me!"

"Dere goes our deposit."

They got out of the car and started walking. Then they heard footsteps coming towards them, and then there was a rustle in the bushes. Lola jumped out and crashed into Bugs, causing them both to fall on top of each other.

"Fancy meeting you here," said Bugs

"Bugs!" said Lola giving him a kiss.

"Umm, I'd hate to disturb your little moment, but we have a problem." Said DJ.

Taz was catching up to them.

"Run!" yelled DJ.

They ran as fast as their legs could carry them. Taz was coming up fast, followed by Acme and his little army.

"Lola! When were ya gonna to tell me!" yelled Bugs

"Bugs! This isn't the time to discuss that!" yelled Lola

"Doncha trust me?"

"Of course I trust you! There's no one else I trust more than you!"

"Then how come you couldn't trust me with your secret! It's not like I was going to post it on the Internet or somepin like dat!"

"No, no! It isn't that! I didn't tell you so I could protect you! I hope you can understand that!"

"In case you haven't noticed, they're gaining on us! I suggest we do something!" yelled DJ.

Taz was very close, however Acme and his henchmen were nowhere in sight.

"Hey Lo! Let's give him de ol' one-two!" said Bugs.

They both did a spin change. Bugs became chef and Lola became a waitress. They stopped Taz.

"Evening sir. Table for one?" said Lola

"Huh?" answered a confused Taz

She pushed him to a tree stump as a makeshift table.

"Welcome to Bunny's Grill, we have a fine special today, Chicken Rotisserie." She said.

"Hmm, Taz like chicken!"

"Hey Bob, one roast chicken!"

"One roast chicken coming right up!" answered Bugs.

He decorated a bomb as a chicken and brought it up to Taz on a silver platter.

"One Rotisserie chicken, on de house."

Taz swallowed the whole thing (including the plate) in one gulp. Then he felt a rumble in his stomach then, BOOM!

"Ohh! Taz no feel so good! Blahh!" said Taz as he fainted.

"Well, dat takes care of him!" said Bugs as he spin changed to his normal attire, nothing. Lola spin changed back to her spy outfit.

"We're not out of the jungle yet! Look!" said DJ as he pointed at Acme and his henchmen coming towards them, "shall we run?"

"Lets!" said Bugs and Lola together as the joined DJ.

"You know what! I'm getting tired of all dis runnin'!" said an annoyed Bugs

"You're telling me! I've been running practically throughout this whole story!" said Lola.

"I say we turn and face them!" said Bugs

"I say we split and lose them," said DJ as he ran off in a different direction.

"No we should stay together!" yelled Lola

Bugs and Lola ran together until they came to a huge rock wall. There was no way out. They turned around to see a grinning monkey with his huge henchmen blocking the only way out. What are they gonna do now? Read the next chapter to find out!


	8. Escape

Escape 

We last left our heroes in quite a predicament. Acme and his henchmen trapped bugs and Lola. They had no way out and DJ was nowhere in sight.

"Ha! Looks like I caught a pair of love birds," said Acme

His henchmen had backed the two bunnies to the wall.

"Do the lady a favor by relieving her of that troublesome diamond," said Acme

A henchman approached Lola but she quickly whacked him with the canister. "Don't even think about it!"

Then two henchmen attacked her. She used some fancy footwork and countered the attack.

All the while Bugs was watching the show in a Lay-Z-Boy chair while eating some popcorn. "I give it two thumbs up! It's like watching when of dem martial arts flicks!"

Then all of the henchmen jumped in and attacked her. She used some karate to fend them off. She high kicked a guy then grabbed him by the arms and swung him to knock out another guy. She punched another guy in the guts and jumped over him to kick the other guy. Their fighting kicked up a cloud of smoke and in the confusion one of the henchmen took the canister away from Lola. When the dust cleared, most of the henchmen were KO'ed but there were five henchmen who had Lola pinned to the ground.

"Hey! Dat's a technical foul!" said Bugs as he dropped kicked them and gave the occasional punch. He grabbed another guy and flung him away, freeing Lola. She got up and dusted herself off, "What took you so long! Hey where's the…"

"Ha, ha, ha! Looking for this?" said Acme triumphantly holding the canister over his head, "Now I can use this diamond to turn all of humanity into monkeys. Then I'll make them work in my sweatshops for no wages. Then I'll change them back so they could buy them at ridiculous prices! But first, I'm going to turn you two into rabbit soup!"

"I don't think so!" said a familiar voice.

Everyone looked around, and then they looked up. It was DJ. He used his wipe to swing down and snatch the canister from Acme.

"DJ look out for that!" yelled Bugs and Lola

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

CRASH! Right into the wall! The impact caused the canister to break into tiny pieces; even the pieces of the diamond became dust and were blown away by the wind.

"NOOO!" yelled an enraged Acme, "Now you've done it! When I'm done with you, you won't be identifiable even by your dental records!"

Some of Acme's henchmen regained consciousness and surrounded them with their guns. Bugs and Lola gulped.

"Why didn't you retards use those from the start!"

"Duhhhh, We don't know boss," answered the henchmen.

"Any last words, rabbits?"

"Yeah, I do. But not to you, but to her," Said Bugs as he turned to Lola, "Lola, I'm sorry I got angry. I was just worried that something could have happened to you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. The years with you have been the most fun and memorable years of my life. I, I love you."

Awe!

"Oh Bugs, I love you, too. No one has ever loved me like you have. You respected me, honored me, and cared for me. A girl can't ask for more than that. You're the only one who has showed me true love. I care about you more than life itself. But, now –sniff- it's too late for us now." Said Lola as she cried in his arms.

"Don't worry baby. I promise ya everything is gonna be alright. You'll see. No matter what happens, we're always gonna be together." Said Bugs as he clung to her tightly.

"Really?"

"Really, no matter what."

They then shared a deep and passionate kiss. By now, Acme's henchmen we're in tears.

"What are you waiting for?! Fire!" yelled Acme.

"But boss! We can't do it!" said a tearful henchman.

"Yeah! This is too sad! It's worse than when they ran over the Chihuahua from Taco Bell!" said another henchman.

"No! No! You guys better do what I say or else!" threatened Acme. All of the henchmen turned to look at the raging monkey.

"You boys were hired to do my bidding! Not to cry at such a chick-flick performance! When I say fire! I mean fire!" they all turned around and to their surprise, the rabbits were gone. All that was left was a hole and a trail of upturned earth.

"Where did they go? Wait a minute what's that?" said Acme as he approached a box.

He read the card:

"Dear Monkey Boy A.K.A. Acme Chairman,

Roses are flowers

Violets are, too

We got away but

Here's a surprise for you!"

He opened the box and BOOM! "Curse you rabbits!" said Acme as he and his henchmen became dazed and just fainted.

If we follow the trail of upturned earth, we see that it leads to a beach. Where our two rabbits are relaxing in the sand.

"I like this place! So calm and peaceful."

"Lo, I got de feelin' that we're forgettin' somepin."

We rush back to the scene of the explosion. "Help! Anybody out there! Bugs! Lola! Help!" said a muffled voice. DJ was stuck to the rock wall and couldn't get down.

Pan back to the beach…

"I don't think we did," answered Lola.

"You wanna go back home?"

"Nah. I like it here, the sunset is so romantic."

Bugs edged closer to Lola and said seductively, "You look real sexy in that suit."

"Oh Bugs!" she whispered then they kissed the sunset away.

The End


End file.
